Naruto: Fangs of Tenchu
by wei2vile
Summary: A shadow saved two young children and raised them into fine ninja. Watch them created their own village and rise against the other five hidden villages. Rated M for Killing, Blood, violence, Language, and Lemon FemNaru Kiriko /FemOC Kagura
1. Chapter 1

My first story. Vile here. Crossover with one of my favourite games Tenchu.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Demon Talk or Summon"**

**_Demon Thinking or Summon_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchu

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

Deep in the land a wave in the mountain area there is a cave. In side it a camp or a small house inside. Outside the house is man that is build and is wearing a black gi with chainmail underneath, with arm gauntlets and shin guards. He had a mask over his mouth and a downward scar on his right eye and has silver short hair. The most noticeable feature is that he's carrying a young girl into the house.

There is nothing special about the place. The place is 4 meters in diameter and is styled old Japanese. In the middle of the house is a small fire place.

Once he is inside the place he put the girl in a futon and left the place for the night.

In the morning

The girl began to stir when the sun began beating on her. She woke up and began checking around her surroundings. She noticed that she is wearing a regular white sleeping kimono. The first thing she sees is a girl laying in a futon in bandages and still sleeping. She notices that she is in a small house inside a cave with some holes in the ceiling to let some light through. She got up and went to take a walk outside but is stopped by a man that brought her here sitting next to a camp fire with his back towards her.

"You're finally a wake." He sounded strong and with great authority in his voice, but didn't turn to her.

"Um, where am I and who are you?" The Girl asked sounded scared with a little stutter. (I am not doing the stutter talk)

"You're in one of my safe houses and my name is not important." Still didn't turn to her.

"Why am I here and who am I?" she was about to scratch her head when she noticed her head is wrapped in a bandage.

"Who are you? I don't know. Why you are here. I found you lying in your own blood with that head injury. The damage on your head must have caused amnesia. Why I didn't take you to a hospital. There wasn't one around, so I did the bandaging myself." He's still looking at the fire.

"Who's that girl?" Pointing at the bandaged girl and feeling a little safe after a few answered questions.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is strong. With those kind of wounds at that age should kill her 4 times over and I found her as well. She is most likely left to die. You two were unconscious for about a week. "

"Left to die?" She asked.

"The area I found her had many tracks. They must be adults from the looks of it. They must have hated her so much that they wanted her dead." Still keeping that same strong voice with a hint of disgust but the girl didn't know that.

"You can stay here till your ready to leave. If you need food look in the tool shed. I have missions to do." With that the man just flickered away and disappeared.

The girl didn't know what to do. She could leave but she doesn't know where to go. She has no memory of who she is or where she's from. All she has now is a place in a cave.

She was thinking till she heard a groan from inside the house. She went inside and looked over her to get a closer look and sees that she started squirming in her futon. She started taking in her features. She is a 6 year old girl just like her. She notices that she has short wild blonde hair. She has these adorable looking whiskers on her cheeks. Once she opened her eyes that she saw that were sky blue.

The blonde didn't say anything. She was looking at a girl that is looking down at her with curiousness in her eyes and is still looking down at her. The blonde didn't know what to say she was greeted with red purplish slit eyes, with short wild black hair and her age as well. She didn't know whether to scream or say cool.

"Um. Hi." The blonde just said out of eagerness to end this awkward moment.

"Hi." She is still looking down at her.

"Who are you and where am?" The blonde said wanting to get out of this situation.

"I don't know."

"Not even your name?" She shrugged. "What should I call you?" She shrugged. "Do you know where we are?" She shrugged... again. The blonde sighed after her unanswered questions.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Kiriko." She said as she sat up ignoring the bandages on her and raises her arm to greet this weird cool looking girl.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she shakes Kiriko's hand.

She let go and went out of the house to better check her surroundings and is followed by the blonde who is walking normal who is wearing a sleeping kimono over her bandages as well. The place looked quiet. There is the fire place that she saw that man from before, a small tool shed, a weird looking fireplace that has some tools around it, some shelves that hold some wood and metal, and there is a path that must lead to the exit.

The girl and the blonde went through the path for 10 minutes and came across an open field still inside the cave. The place is large and looks as though that it was made this way. There were many spires and boulders around the place. The cavern had some water coming in and is deep and the same holes on the ceiling of the place that aloud light to come through. There were no more paths.

"Where do we go now miss?" Kiriko said. The girl didn't know where to go but can see that the ceiling aloud light through and decided to climb the walls. Once she place her hands on the cavern walls she noticed that they were moist and slippery, which is impossible to climb up.

"We might as well head back to the house." She said while walking back to the campsite. Once she got there she sat in the place where that man was sitting and Kiriko sat on the edge of wooden floor of the house.

"Were stuck here aren't we." Kiriko said.

"That man probably knows a way out."

"What man."

"Some guy that brought us here when we were injured. He said something about this secret place and some food in the shed. He left to do some mission."

"Is he nice, is he strong, is he cool and what does he look like?" Kiriko trying to get some answers but just received the shrug from the girl she was interrogating. "Why did he help us?" The girl gave another shrug.

They sat there in silence for a couple of hours. Then the inevitable "Why won't you tell me your name?" Kiriko wanted that one question answered when she first met this girl.

"I don't remember." She said looking at the fireplace that wasn't lit.

"We'll I should just give you a name since I don't want to keep on saying you, miss, hey you and all. So what do you like?" She started doing the thinking pose. "How about Kitana, or Shirio, or Nanami, or Miso, or." She didn't get to finish.

"First off, I am still trying to remember who I am. Second, thanks for trying to cheer me up. And lastly, Miso?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My favourite ramen." She said while the girl face faulted after she said that.

"Just give me some time to remember ok." She said while Kiriko nodded.

After a while the two got hungry and went to get some food in the shed and found dry meet. From the look of things the sun started to go down and the two just sat there waiting. That is until the man that brought them here appeared.

"I see you two have gotten comfortable with the place." He said showing the aura of authority two the two girls.

"Why are we here?" Kiriko asked.

"I found you both injured and decided to save you or I could have just left you there to die." He said.

"Yeah but, _why_ are we here?" The no name asked.

"I am looking for new subordinates and you two have just filled in the positions. From what I could tell. Both of you are dead from the world. You two." Points at both Kiriko and the girl. "You were both found dying in your own pool of blood. You are the most likely to not get noticed with no identities. Whatever connections you have in the outside world. Break them. You will have nothing other than each other and your missions." He said

"What missions?" We said in unison.

"I will be training you two to become ninjas. I will teach you how to hide in the shadows, how to kill, when to kill, and where to kill. I will teach you both my personal techniques. After I am finished with your training I will be sending you two out to do missions. Nothing degrading. These will be hard missions from stealing documents to killing runaway ninjas. You two understand why I am doing this right."

"Because I have no memory of who I am." The no name girl said.

"Because people think I am dead." Kiriko said.

"That is right. I will not go easy training you both. We will start tomorrow morning. You." Pointing at the no name girl. "You should give yourself a name. I will not be calling my apprentice you for the rest of your life." He said.

"Ah sure. What should we call you?"

"You can call me sensei or Rikimaru." He said and disappeared.

After all was explained and night has come the girls have decided to call it a day. The Nameless girl went back to her futon. She was lying down and started to drift to sleep until Kiriko was by her side holing her pillow against her chest.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight." She sighed and scooter over and Kiriko got in and got herself comfortable.

"Have you picked a name or you can't remember." Kiriko said lying down.

The girl didn't know what to call herself. She can't remember her name or her life. She started giving up on her previous life. Her new life is to become a trained ninja to do missions without question. Kill people that you are hired to kill. This is her new life along with Kiriko now.

"Kagura." She said out of the blue.

"What." Kiriko said sounded sleepy.

"My name is Kagura."

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Vile here and I'm just putting up the disclaimer and dialog.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Demon Talk or Summon"**

**_Demon Thinking or Summon_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tenchu

* * *

Chapter 2 Training

In Konoha

The old man hokage was not proud of what has transpired. He sent out his Anbu to locate Uzumaki after her disappearance a week ago. He requested a tracking dog to locate her and found what was left of her outside of Konoha. There was nothing left. No trail of any kind. Must have been some wild animals that ate the remains. Kiriko didn't have a happy life in Konoha and he regretted for not helping her sooner. All he can do now was move on with his life.

'_I am sorry Minato. I wasn't able to keep my promise. I hope you can forgive me once I meet you in the afterlife.'_

In Wave

Kagura began to stir when the morning light started beating done on her... again. When she woke up she felt weight on her and a breeze against her neck. She looked down and found Kiriko lying on her. Her head lying on her right shoulder. Her left hand wrapped around her stomach and left leg on top of her right leg. Basically her entire left side is lying on her right side.

Kagura sighed with the predicament she is in and struggled to get up. Kiriko sure had one strong grip on her. Once she got out. She notices two pair of clothes. They were the same. Black shirts, loose knee size shorts, black sandals and gloves.

Once she got out side with her new clothes on she found her new sensei Rikimaru frying some fish.

"Wake up Kiriko and eat. We'll start after you're finished and meet me down the tunnel and we'll start your training." He said after putting aside the cook fish and disappeared. Kagura went over to Kiriko to wake her up and give her the clothes. Once dressed and finished eating they went down the path to start their training.

When Kagura and Kiriko entered the area Rikimaru was standing there with his arms folded over his chest. "Now that you to are here let's start your training. Start with 20 laps around the cavern. 1 lap is 245 metres which is almost 5 kilometres in total so start." Once he gave the go the two had started running.

1 hour later

Both Kagura and Kiriko were out of air and kneeing on the ground.

"Now that is done I'll show some katas for basic taijutsu. I will not teach you my style. You will create your own. Once you created don't give it a name. That style will be yours only and will stay yours when you take it to the grave." He showed them the basics and they practiced until they got sore or till lunch hour.

After lunch he gathered them both and grabbed them and body flickered or shunshin out of the cave into some unknown location which was another cave but was not connected to the camp or training ground. The place was different. It was more narrowed and only a few ceiling openings. The place was dark to an extent.

"Remember I said that I'll we teaching you to how to kill." They both nodded. "Well I'll be showing you the works of the human body. It is best to get this out early otherwise you will be hesitating on the mission." He pulled down on some rope. Once pulled a blanket or cover was moved and brought in more light. Once shined, it showed the place with people who are tied up to polls with their hands tied behind the pole, blindfolded and unconscious.

Kiriko's eyes widen at this and Kagura was puzzled by this.

"You're wondering why I brought these people in. Don't worry. These people are just bandits I have taken from my last mission and decided to use them for your training." Kiriko still seemed worried about this but Kagura just stared at the people. 23 she counted.

"Why bring them in alive? Shouldn't you just kill them on the spot?" Kagura asked.

"I want you both be able to kill scum at an early age so it won't bother you in the future. I also want to show you the best way to kill them quickly and quietly." He walked towards one and ushered them both to follow. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and carved X spots on one of the prisoner that was hanging from the ceiling. "These spots are the instant kill areas. Strike them deep enough you'll kill him." Once the girls memorized the spots Rikimaru handed a kunai to Kagura.

"Stab one of the Xs to kill him." Kagura was hesitant at first, but gathered enough courage and stabbed the man where his heart is. The prisoner started screaming in pain and Kagura panicked and stabbed again over and over until he died. She started shivering and feeling regret of what she has done. "You did stab him deep enough with the first strike. At least you killed him. 22 left. Give it a try Kiriko."

Kiriko went up to the next prisoner and started thinking whether to back down. She turned to Kagura to check her and she was just looking down to the ground in sore filled eyes. She turned to the prisoner and stabbed the man in lung. He to screamed in pain but drowned with his blood in his lungs. Rikimaru nodded at the two with approval.

"There are other ways to kill people without them screaming or squirming. But right now I want you to practise killing the rest and we move on with your training." He said waiting for the girls to dispatch the prisoners. 21 in total. 10 kills each. One by one the men started screaming and dying. Some didn't scream at all. Each one was killed differently. Each kill started getting precise and quick. That is until the last one both Kagura and Kiriko stabbed the prisoner once. The man was stabbed in the heart and liver at the same time, thus ending his life quickly.

Once they were finished Rikimaru grabbed both of them and shunshin to another area but this area was completely dark. No light to show the rock, walls, or water.

"Why are we in a place like this I can't see a thing?" Kiriko said waving her hands in random directions trying to get a feel of the place.

"I want you two to be able to sense your surroundings and move quietly in the shadows. I will leave you here for an hour and come back to take you to your next form of training." Once he said that his voice ended along with everything. Well not everything if you count two girls bumping into each other.

"Damn it Kiriko! You stepped on my foot again!"

"Sorry."

"Just stay in one place for now till we figure something out."

32 minutes later

"So you never tried ramen before?"

"For the 23rd time I don't remember!" She groaned for the 23rd time.

"My legs are getting stiff. I'm going to wonder around." A few steps later. "Whoa!" She tripped over a rock. "Stupid rock! Where are you! I know you're around here somewhere! I tripped over you." She tried finding the rock but failed.

"Are you done looking for it yet?"

"Shut up!"

Time has gone by and the two got use to the surrounding a bit. Then Rikimaru came back and took them back to the narrowed cave. This time the dead prisoners were hanged against the wall in different positions. Few were facing and back turned to them and the rest were in different angles.

"You will be practicing throwing kunai and shuriken. The targets are those corpses over there. They are hanged like that because your target can't be facing you all the time now can they." Once said he gave both Kiriko and Kagura to practice until they are out of weapons. The hardest part for them was locating their weapons that were in the corpses. They practise and practise until night has fallen. Rikimaru left them at the campsite.

Both girls were covered in blood and sweat. Rikimaru told them that their weapons and clothes were also in the shed. After a dip in the pool next the house and a change of clothes the two ate dry fish and called it a night. Kagura couldn't sleep and is still thinking about her training. Kiriko couldn't sleep either and settled in with Kagura again. Apparently she's still feeling awful after killing those prisoners even though they were bandits. She felt it to, but has decided that this is her new life and she is going to live with it. After she settled her thoughts she let darkness claim her.

After a few weeks they continued this with the same routine. They went through laps around the caves, practice taijutsu with each other, throwing kunai and shuriken, and walk around the dark in the cave. Once a week, Rikimaru brings in a new stock of bandits from his missions. Kiriko and Kagura wondered how he brought in so many of bandits and wondered what he did with the dead ones. Once he felt the time was right he showed them how to kill in the dark. Apparently he lets one bandit loose in the dark cave and lets either Kiriko or Kagura to kill him. They both had problems. One they didn't know where he is. Second they had to listen for him. Third the man can fight back.

They didn't have a problem when the man fought back because they're the ones who have a weapon. After they got use to killing in the dark they moved to the next step. Killing face to face. The bandits sure were confident when they saw a 6 year old with a weapon. That was there biggest mistake. This continued on till they got use to killing.

Once the girls turn 7 years old, Rikimaru had decided to teach the girls chakra.

"What's chakra?" Kiriko asked. She is still retaining her innocence after all those killing, while Kagura started opening up to Kiriko, but is still quiet.

"Chakra is the energy contained in you both physically and mentally. By combining those two energies you have chakra and these help you do techniques. Like firing fire out of your mouth, rising up earth and manipulate fire." He explained to the girls.

"So basically it is to help us become strong." Kagura said.

"Yes and here are the seals that are used to do techniques. Here is the ram, hare, monkey, horse, rat, snake, tiger, ox, dragon, dog, boar, and bird. Practice these seals and memorize them." Rikimaru showed the process over and over till they have it in memory. "Now do the ram seal and concentrate your chakra to the seal and maintain it."

Both Kagura and Kiriko did the hand seal and concentrated to find their chakra. 32 minutes Kiriko started glowing blue and started swirling around her and maintaining it. She maintained it for 46 seconds which is far above excellent for first timers. 41 minutes Kagura found her chakra and maintain it for 31 seconds which was excellent. Both moved on with their training and learned the Kawarimi, bunshin, and henge in the first month.

"What I taught you in the last mouth I want you to use them against your opponents. In this case the prisoners. Kagura you're going in first." With that he left her to do her thing and hid, while Rikimaru woke up the prisoner and went to the viewing platform which a genjutsu a casted.

"Hey were the hell am I!!?" The bandit sure was pissed and scared.

"Good you're awake. I don't have to kill you in your sleep." Kagura said standing up in front of him taunting him.

"A little bitch like you c...Ack" He didn't get too finished as a punch hit him in the face and stumbled on the floor. "Why you little..." He began trying to punch, hit tackle or whatever he can do at the moment. If he looked closer the girl didn't once touched the ground. Once the girl stopped moving the man hurled at her. A big mistake. That cancelled the bunshin but it was placed in front of a spire that went upwards and impaled the man. The man didn't last long and just drop or hang whatever happens when you're impaled through the chest.

"I knew he was stupid, but not that stupid." Kagura said while expecting the corpse.

"Impressive, you made him attack you blindly while he kills himself." He went up to the corpse and went through a set of hands seals and release a ball of flame to burn the body. "Kiriko, show me what you have learn." He went to get another prisoner while Kiriko went to hide. Once he got the prisoner and used smelling salts to wake him and left to view.

"Damn it, what happened?" He got up to look around and sees another bandit that got off the ground.

"Ah man where am I?" Obviously Kiriko in a henge and looked at the bandit. "Hey, where are we?" She sounded pissed and moved towards him trying to gain his trust.

"I don't know. I just woke up and her..." Once he turned his back a kunai plunged into the back of his neck effectively severed the spine. Then he dropped down and Kiriko removed her henge.

"Impressive as well. Gaining the enemies trust you get close enough to your target and once there guard is down you end there life. Decisive and deadly." He grabbed her and shunshin to continue their training.

This has been happening for the next couple of weeks. Learning and creating new ways to effectively kill their targets. Kagura began learning how to wield a **Tantō**. She started learning how to use it with one hand first than learn with both. Kiriko also learned to use a weapon. She started using a **wakizashi**. This brought in more bandits down to practice. They began to move smoothly and quietly in the dark cave. They effectively killed their targets more swiftly and quietly.

Now that the girls turned 10 Rikimaru has upped their training. He started making them use weights. He brought in chakra bracelets to help them out. He has decided to get them use to the environment and do survival training. That is if they can leave the cavern and that's why they are in the training ground.

"Were actually going outside?" Kiriko said with stars in her eyes.

"That is if you can get outside." Rikimaru said. This brought the stars out of Kiriko's eyes.

"How are we going to get outside?"Kagura said maintaining her neutral face.

"You're going to climb the walls." This brought a raised eyebrow by Kagura. _'The walls are two slippery to climb up.'_ Both thought. "Without using your arms." Kiriko's eyes widen and Kagura's face turns to a scowl.

"You do realize that climbing the ways with our hands is hard enough. How do you expect us to climb up without our hands?" Kagura said returning her neutral face while Kiriko just nodded in agreement.

"Use your chakra."

"What?" Both said in unison.

"Use your chakra. You concentrate and put as much chakra to your feet and climb the wall, but put too much you get rebounded off the way and put not enough he just fall off. Now we won't go outside until you are able to leave the cavern through that hole in the ceiling." He pointed out the one in the middle which was a long way away from the wall. With that he turned around to leave. "If you can't finish this I won't continue on to train you."

"Well we might as well get started." Kiriko said. Both set in a ram seal and concentrated chakra to their feet. Once done they dashed at the wall. Kiriko made it up 5 steps up the wall and jumped back to land on her feet. Kagura went up 6 steps. "This could take a while."

1 week, 3 days, 12 hours, 15 minutes later they escaped the cavern. Both were greeted to the warm sun and the gentle cool breeze against their skin and the different scents of the wild life.

"I see you finally made it." Rikimaru said while standing on a branch in a tree a couple of yards away. "I see you two like your surroundings. We will begin our new training out here, but the camp will always be yourself house."

"What will we be learning?" Kiriko said while getting use to the light of the sun.

"You will be learning new ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control, tracking, survival training, stealth, and improve in your taijutsu, weapons training, and increase you're stamina, speed, endurance and chakra reserves." Rikimaru said with the same authority he had from the beginning and both girls has thought 'that's a lot to take in' in their minds. "And to learn nature manipulation."

So they began training. As it turned out Rikimaru handed both Kagura and Kiriko a piece of paper that checks your element. Kiriko's paper split in half and one became moist, while the other turns to dust. Rikimaru was intrigued by Kiriko's elements of wind, water and earth. Kagura's paper also split in half but one burned and the other crumbled. This indicated that Kagura's element were wind, fire and lightning. This indicated that both were suited in close, mid, and long range fights.

But Rikimaru had decided to concentrate in wind manipulation while he too uses wind manipulation to sharpen his weapons. The prisoner hunt also started, but in the forest. There were four rules in these hunts that have to be followed. 1: No chakra. 2: Use what is given to you. 3: Don't make a sound. 4: Don't be seen. These hunts can happen in the both the day and night.

Of course he made them do the water exercise with weights on and dodge blunt kunais and shuriken blindfolded, which caused a few bruises. He also taught them genjutsu. Well taught Kagura genjutsu and taught Kiriko how to cancel it.

Once they were ready for missions which they are now 12 years old and ready to do what their train to do. Overall their training:

Strength: Kiriko Hi-Chun. Kagura Mid-Chun.

Stamina: Kiriko San. Kagura Hi-Jou.

Speed: Kiriko Elite Jou. Kagura Hi-Jou.

Chakra Reserves: Kiriko Kage. Kagura Hi-Jou.

Chakra Control: Kiriko Lo-Jou. Kagura Elite Jou.

Stealth: Kiriko Elite Jou. Kagura Elite Jou.

Tracking: Kiriko Lo-Chun. Kagura Hi-Chun.

Taijutsu: Kiriko Mid-Jou. Kagura Lo-Jou.

Ninjutsu: Kiriko Lo-Jou. Kagura Hi-Chun.

Genjutsu: Kiriko Nonexistent. Able to cancel Mid-Chun. Kagura Hi-Chun.

Kenjutsu: Kiriko (Wakizashi) Elite-Jou. Kagura (2X Tantōs) Elite-Jou.

Rikimaru was proud of the two kunoichi he has just trained and wanted to see whether his 6 years were worth training these two.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Vile here. Beware. For people with weak wills don't read. My first lemon scene is in this chapter. So don't flame me please.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Demon Talk or Summon"**

**_Demon Thinking or Summon_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tenchu

* * *

Chapter 3 The Missions

Kagura's intern clock went off. She wakes up before the sun beats down on her. As usually she feels the weight of Kiriko sleeping with her... again... everyday... for the past six years!

"Every day she does this." Kagura said as she began prying Kiriko off of her.

Kagura changed a lot in 6 years. Her hair is short black untamed and wild. Her eyes are still slit and have become sharp, but she retains a bit of her humanity in her. She is know 5'2" and slender, short but agile. She is still underdeveloped. She has become a brutal tactician.

Kiriko is the one who practically stayed the same. She stills sneaks into Kagura's futon every night. She cut her blonde spiky hair short and is somehow defying the laws of gravity. She still has those innocent sky blue eyes. Kiriko is now 5'3" slightly build and slender. She is slightly starting to develop. When she comes serious her eyes become ice cold and is a deadly fighter.

Kagura is still struggling to pry Kiriko off. Her grip has become very strong over the years. The only way to get her to wake up is an overnight cup of water. Kagura sighed. _'I really hated doing this to her.'_ She grabbed the cup of water from last night and poured in on Kiriko's face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" She woke up releasing Kagura from her death grip.

"Good morning." Kagura said while stretching her joints that have been in Kiriko's hold. "Why do you always sleep with me?" She stopped stretching after she got rid of the soreness.

"You're a lot more comfortable and warm than that futon." She said a bit drowsy.

"Go get ready. I'll go heat up something." Kagura said walking out of the house.

10 minutes later both Kagura and Kiriko are geared up and eating their meals.

Kiriko is dressed in a sleeveless top hakama with a complete fishnet shirt and black arm guards. On her legs is a regular black pant that is bandage on the shins and armour sandals. A kunai and shuriken pouch is tied on both legs in. She practically wore black. The only thing that is recognizable is her hair. And her Wakizashi is held on her back hip. (Think of Sasuke's katana in Shippuden) Her Wakizashi is 23 inched with an 8 inch sheathe.

Kagura is dressed in a black coat that went to her hips. Underneath is a shirt with no back material with a sleeveless fishnet on top and black fingerless gloves. Her legs are the same as Kirikos but her Tantōs are placed at her back hip with one sheath on each side. Both of her Tantōs are 11 inches and the sheathes are 5 inches.

Both Kagura and Kiriko's weapons are chakra fangs and were gifts from Rikimaru. They're still wondering where he gets the weapons materials or his sources.

"Kagura, what kind of mission do you think we'll get." Kiriko said with excitement.

"We'll probably go kill some bandits or steel some document. We'll have to do some travel for a few days and do our job and come back here."

"Which reminds me. How is sensei going to contact us?" Kiriko asked still wondering how he does what he does.

"He'll send his messenger bird. He's the only one I know that has the raven contract. Before you even ask he won't let us sign it." This brought Kiriko's hope of summoning.

"Sensei said that we have to find our own contracts. I doubt that we'll get a contract."

"Hey you two! I got a message for you." A 2 foot size raven flew in the cave with a scroll strapped in its back. It sounded a bit squeaky.

"Hey Kryo! Over here!" Kiriko yelled who was jumping and waving at the bird.

"Easy there girl. I got your missions it this scroll on my back here. Hurry up. I don't have all day." Kryo was really in a rush.

"What's the rush Kryo? You got some other delivery?" Kagura said who is now curios about this latest news. This got Kiriko's attention.

"Sorry girl that is classified and I will keep the secrets I contain to the end of my life and not even Shinigami will get any answers from me in the afterlife." The raven stood straight with his right wing over his chest to show is devotion.

"So what is our first mission?" Kiriko said who didn't bother listening to Kryo.

"We'll you two get to pick your mission. We have a mission for you to clear out a bandit camp that is located near Fang country." Kagura new she would get one of these missions. "The next one is for you to assassinate a Politian in Claw Country. Next one is hunt down a ninja that is located, also interrogate him of his mission and contractor. Last one is to steal a document." Kagura sigh again while Kiriko was thinking which one to do. "Just to let you know, you will need to finish these in two weeks. It takes 3 days travel to reach Claw and a day to Fang."

Kagura was thinking which were more important. Kiriko was just waiting for Kagura to think it over. She never was the planner. She just kills the target silently and anyone she comes across.

"We'll start with the ninja first, than the bandit camp. It's best to find them first before they move out. Then we'll deal with the document and assassination separately. We don't need to be in the same place at the same time." Kagura said giving out her plans.

"Good thinking there girl. My master said you're the tactician. Well the document and the target are located in the same building in Claw so it will make things much easier for you two. Here." The raven handed them three scrolls. "One is the details for the missions, one is to place the report for the ninja, target's head and document to confirm you have completed your mission, the last one is to summon me to take the scroll to my master to verify an accomplished mission and get your pay. Well, I'll see you two girls in two weeks." With that the raven puffed out of existence.

"Well we should get going right." Kiriko suggested.

"Yeah, two weeks doing four missions. Do you have your camping supplies?" Kagura asked and Kiriko nodded waving a storage scroll in her hand. "Ok we should head to Fang." With that the two shunshin out of the cave and went to the Fang Country.

Three days later in Fang Country

"It took us three days to get here and that stupid bird said it would take us four days." Kiriko said while setting up the camp.

"Kiriko. Kryo never said it would take use four days. He just said Claw was three days away which has the same distance as our safe house to Fang. There just one day away from each other." Kiriko summarize what Kryo had given to them.

"Whatever. What does the ninja that were hunting anyway?"

"Let's see." Kagura pulls out a scroll. "The guys name is not given but is from Iwa by the looks of the forehead protector. He's classified as a B-Class or Low-Jonin. He's 5"11", dark skin, burly looking, black shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. Report says his hide out is a small shack northwest from here 15 miles from here. Note: kill him after you get the information." Kagura read over the info. "We could go after him right now while it's dark and sleep in after we're finished.

"We should go after him right now. We could get our sleep during the day and plan our attack on the bandit camp." From the look on her face she is really excited. Maybe this would cool her off.

"Alright, leave the camp I setup enough traps to kill five teams. Just follow my steps so you don't fall into a trap. We should arrive there in 45 minutes." Once said they head to the shack.

True to information that is given the Ninja is sitting in the shack. Kagura waved to Kiriko to get closer to hear her plan.

"I don't sense anyone else so he's alone so you'll sneak around and I'll cause some ruckus to get his attention or he may try to escape and you'll sneak up behind him to knock him out if he tries to kill me or knock him out if he tries to escape. That's the plan so you get 30 seconds to get in place." Kiriko nodded and disappeared.

'_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, should of made it 20 seconds, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, yup, 30 seconds is too long.' _Kagura thought waiting for 30 seconds to pass.

Unknown to her Kiriko was thinking the same thing and in position. _'23, 22, 21, 19, 18, 17, she gave me too much time, 13, 12.'_

'_How should we interrogate him? 10, 9, torture is the only thing we know, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, finally!!!' _Kagura grabbed a kunai with an exploding note on it and through it at the shack. Once the kunai hit the note burned and exploded. Sure enough the Iwa Nin chose to escape but didn't get far. He escaped in the direction where Kiriko is hidden. Once he got close enough she gave him an enhanced chakra punch to his gut to knock him out.

The plan worked out. Once he is knocked out Kiriko just grabbed his left leg to drag him back to the now burned down shack. "I got him. What should I do with him?"

"See what he has on him and tie him up to a tree." Kagura said while looking through the shack to see if the Nin had anything else. _'Nothing in here but camping supplies.' _

"Let's see here; 15 shuriken, 10 kunai, 3 smoke bombs, 5 exploding notes, 10 yard wires, and 2 scrolls." She opened up the first scroll and read it. "Hey, Kiriko! This idiot actually kept his mission contract." Kagura went up to Kiriko to verify it. "See it has the name of the contractor and his mission." Kagura read it over.

"Souya Ikata is the employer and is requesting an assassination of the Feudal Lord of Fang Country. It looks like we don't have to interrogate him. This is proof enough. What is in the other scroll?" Kagura said looking at it in Kiriko's hands.

She opened it and read it. "It looks like he was hired by the same man but on a different mission." She tossed it to Kagura to read it.

"The idiot should really burn this from the beginning of the mission. Let's see here... steal a document. I guess we should hand this in as well. I'll hold onto the documents and do you want to kill him or should I?" Kagura said while looking at Kiriko who is pocketing the guy's weapons and grabbed one of his explosive notes and plant it on him.

"We got 5 seconds to SCRAM!!!" They both took off back to the camp and hear the explosion killing the Iwa Nin.

"Do we always have to end things with a bang?" Kagura asked, but got snickering from Kiriko. _'She always liked flashy exits.'_

Once avoiding the traps and back to the camp.

"We got 4 hours till sun rise. We'll wake up till then." She said to go in the tent but. "Damn it Kiriko!" There was only one sleeping bag. "I thought you said you got everything?" She looked at Kiriko who was smiling.

"I did get everything." She said a bit too sweetly.

"You forgot one sleeping bag." Kagura knew what she's going to say.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with me sleeping with you." Kagura groaned.

"Fine then, but keep your hands to yourself." Kagura sighed as she took over her coat and lay down on the sleeping bag and Kiriko to, but curled up to Kagura. _'She really hasn't changed since we met. I'll probably wake up with her holding me. '_ She thought and went to sleep.

Sun Rise

Kagura began to stir when the sun rise up in the horizon. She looked over to her left to see if Kiriko was holding her. But she was on her right side this time. _'How did she get there?'_ She didn't bother to find out and began struggling to get up. It looks like Kiriko is stronger with her right arm this time. _'She's a lot stronger on this side. Damn it. I don't have any water available... I guess Plan B is up.' _

Kagura raised her left hand and placed it over Kiriko's nose and clogged up her nose cutting of her air. Sure enough she woke up when a sharp intake of no air hit her. "Augh... What the... Oh." She let go off her heat source. "All man, its sun rise already." She pouted.

"I'll go set up the fire and cook something while you pack everything up." Kagura said as she put on her coat. She started a fire with a small fire technique and she grabbed her storage scroll and took out prepared fish on a stick. She set the fish by the fire and went to gather up her traps she setup around the camp. Once she came back she saw Kiriko eating her share of the fish which were 80% of the meal. _'Where the hell does the food go?'_ She looked at her chest. _'Probably...'_

"So we're going to eliminate the bandits next." Kiriko said as Kagura nodded and ate her share of fish.

"Are info says that someone is gathering bandits and is preparing to raid the surrounding villages in Fang." She stopped to let this info sink in for Kiriko. "Our mission is to eliminate the bandits and kill the person that gathered the bandits. We have to take his head as proof or something to finish this mission." She took one last bite of her fish. Once finish with it she toss the remains in the fire. "Alright let's go. We head west for 5 hours to get to the camp."

Kiriko kicked some dirt on the fire till it was out and both took off to the camp.

5 hours later

"What the hell! I thought we were dealing with a small camp. Not a fortified building." Kiriko said out loud but not loud enough for anyone else to hear other than Kagura. In front of them is a 3 story building with camps around it and a 10 feet wall surrounding it with eight watch towers. The towers were located on each corner and 2 over both entrances.

"Well info is sometimes inaccurate." Kagura said to calm Kiriko.

"I guess. So what do we do?

"Let's scout the surrounding and see what we're dealing with and return here before nightfall." Kiriko nodded and disappeared.

Before Nightfall

"So what do you got about the camps around the building?" Kagura asked.

"Well, the place is 200 metres wide and 112 metres long. It's guarded really sloppy that it is easy to sneak in with a henge. I found 17 storage tents and 12 of them is filled with explosive. I stolen one tent worth and is stored in this scroll. They probably have found out about this and blame it on each other. I lost count of how many of them there are after 120." Kiriko gave her report of the camp.

"So that was you... well they really are sloppy with their patrols. Well I found 3 storages of alcohol and food. So I took the food and some of the... alcohol." Kiriko looked at her strange when she mentioned the alcohol. "Now tell me what you found out about the building or the person that is gathering the bandits."Kagura said who is now regretting taking the alcohol.

"Well the building is poorly constructed that I can see the outside through the holes and walk in it. There are more storage rooms. There is about 1 on each floor and most of the rooms are bunker rooms. About the person who is leading... I think he is a Shinobi." Kiriko said.

"He's from Ame actually. I think he's strong as a Hi-Chunnin from what I sense out of his chakra." Kiriko nodded. "Ok this is what we'll do." Kagura said as she thought out her plan. "You and I both know fighting and killing them all is a waste of time." Kiriko nodded. "So we'll rig those explosives you stole to create a chain of explosions that will go off one after another."She nodded. "We place them in key points like the entrances, surrounding walls, bunkers, storage areas, and enough to make the building to crumple down." Kiriko liked how they will blow something up.

"The explosions will kill majority of the bandits, so we'll just let them burn." Kagura continued giving her plan. "The shinobi will survive the explosions, so we'll leave an opening only a shinobi will be able to escape the flames and wait for him there."

"So we place explosives that will surround the camp and cut off any possible way of escape. Place more explosives in key areas of the camp killing as many of them as possible. Place more explosives to make the building crumple down." Kagura nodded. "So we set it up, leave, activate the bombs and you kill the shinobi."

"Wait a minute! Why would _I_ have to kill the Iwa Nin!?" Kagura said a little surprised that she raised her voice.

"Oh come on Kagura. Who would want till miss out watching fireworks go off?" Kagura said squalling at the thought of watching the bombs go off. Kagura groaned and rubbed her head feeling a headache coming along.

"Ok let's set up the explosives." Kagura said while Kiriko took out the scroll with the explosives.

2 hours later

"You got your explosives?" Kiriko nodded. "You know where to put them." She nodded while Kagura sighed asking this next question. "Did you find a spot to watch them go off?" Kiriko smiled and nodded.

"Ok let's get on with operation: Bomb the Hell out of them." Kagura sighed at the name Kiriko has given the name of the plan. Both went to go make the plan possible.

With Kagura

'_Ok place the explosives around the walls and leave a small opening. Then place some around the building and its supporting beams to make it tip and some on each floor but not enough to kill the Nin.' _She thought out her part of the plan. _'I never should have given Kiriko the detonator.'_ She groaned at this. _'I just hope she waits after an hour before she activates it.'_

She entered the camp in great speed and stealth that she didn't get noticed. _'They really should have put some patrols in the camp.'_ She thought as she place the explosives that were henged into rocks.

With Kiriko

'_Place it here... here... here... and here.'_ She thought while placing bombs around the camps in bunkers and storage areas. _'Ok. Now to head to the spot.'_ She left to the spot she picked out while she was scouting the camp when they arrived there.

She arrived at the spot and looked at the view she was looking at. She moved her hands in front of her to make it a shape of a window and moved it towards and away from her eyes. "Perfect." She said as she pulled out an energy bar out of her storage scroll and a _detonator_ in her other hand.

"12 more minutes till the show starts." She started humming and waited till time is up.

With Kagura

She left the camp and waited while hiding at the opening she has given.

"5 more minutes till she sets the explosives off." She said while waiting.

1 minute and 25 seconds left the explosives went off.

"I guess she couldn't wait." She groaned while waiting for the Nin.

With Kiriko 2 minutes remaining

"Come on, come on, come on already!" She is really getting impatient. "I'm sure Kagura is out of the place right now." She said while she brought the detonator in front of her. "Should I or should I wait ti.

_Click!_ She pulled the trigger on the detonator unconsciously and the main bomb went off.

"All crap!!" She shouted when the bombs went off one after another. The first ones went off at both entrances and went along the walls creating a chain effect. Once they went off the ones at the storage tents with the explosive went off creating one huge explosion that triggered the smaller bombs that were in the bunker tents and other tents. Kiriko could hear screams from where she is sitting. Then the main show have started, the building.

Kagura is the one that setup the bombs for the building. First the ground floor exploded that triggered one that went off in one of the corners. Once that one went down the building went down.

Kiriko is current watching the whole event with stars in her eyes admiring the show that she is watching right now. Currently the camp is burning and a few explosives that didn't catch on fire and bandits screaming being burned alive. She watched and admired the explosions.

"Beautiful."

With the Iwa Nin before the bombs went off

He is currently in his office talking to his men about which village to attack.

"Once sun rise, gather everyone and head out to the closest village." he said.

"Hai." His men said and left the room.

He went to grab a bottle of sake but hear numerous explosions outside. One after another more explosions went off and one huge enough to blow him off his feet and flew to the wall hitting it hard.

"Got to get out and." He felt more explosions but was in the building and it started to tilt. "All shit!!" As the floor began to tilt more he ran to the window that was going up and jumped out of it. Soon after he landed on the ground the building got levelled to the ground and started to burn.

As he look around he saw dead bandits around the ground and some were alive but were dying. Some of their limbs were missing. One was alive and trying to hold hid intestines in but is dying from blood lost. One tried to crawl away with his one arm that he had and is currently missing both his legs. One is currently lit on fire from head to toe and is current rolling around the ground, but stopped.

"Damn it!" he said while he left to escape the burning carnage. He made it to the walls and could see that it is impossible to escape. He moved along the walls to find a way through. Sure enough, he found an exit. "Found one." He jumped as high as he can to get over the flames and made it.

"Damn it! All that hard work for... Ack! He didn't get too finished. He looked down and sees the tip of a blade sticking out of his hip.

"I severed your spine." He heard a young female voice behind him. "This is fast acting poison on my blade that will paralyze you and you're completely dead from the waist down." True to her word. His legs went limb and the girl let go of the blade to leave in him, than his body went dead.

"Now what I want to know is what the purpose of gathering all these bandits and before you lie to me I will enjoy cutting you up." She said as she pulled out a Tantō out of her sheathe.

"I was told to gather them and raid the villages in Fang Country." He confessed not wanting to be cut up.

"Who gave you that order?" She noticed the man started holding his tongue. She brought down her tantō and stabbed the man's hand pinning it to the ground. This loosens up his tongue while he screamed.

"The man's name is Souya Ikata." The man confessed and is trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

"Souya Ikata from the Claw Country. Who is he?" She pulled out the tantō out of the man's hand.

"He is the feudal lord's main council member. He is the one that hired me."

"Is the feudal lord in on this as well?"

"Yes, we met to give me details of my mission."

"What are those details?"

"He wants Fang to become weak enough to attack and conquer, so he can end his rivalry with Fang's Feudal Lord."

Kagura heard enough and sliced the man's head off. She pulled her other tantō out and cleaned off the Nin's clothes than sheathe them. She turned around and sees Kiriko standing there. "Enjoy the fireworks." She nodded. "Let's go to Claw country."

They arrived at the 5 miles away from the main castle of Claw Country.

"We should get some sleep till it gets dark." She really is tired from their previous mission and the travel to get to the castle where both Souya Ikata and the document are located.

"Ok." Kiriko said as she pulled out the tent while Kagura went to set up traps. Once set up she went back to camp to find that Kiriko heated up some water and poured it into instant ramen. She started eating on after another on the stuff. She gave chicken flavoured to Kagura and began eating. They ate in silence. Till Kagura finished and went into the tent and found one sleeping bag. She sighed and took of her coat and went to sleep.

Kiriko finished her 17 cups of instant ramen and tossed them in the fire and went in the tent. She curled up next to Kagura and went to sleep.

Kagura woke up after a good afternoon sleep and sees orange light on the tent, indicating that the sun began to set. She felt Kiriko is curled next to her and had her left hand over her stomach. This happens once in a while that Kagura doesn't have to struggle to get up. Instead her coat is the victim. "Better that than me."

She left the tent to let Kiriko to get some sleep. She started a fire and pulled out the usual fish and began cooking it. When the smell of cooked fish is in the air the predators of the wildlife went to find the source. In this case Kiriko woke up and followed the scent holding a coat in her hands.

"I see that you were following your stomach." Kagura said while Kiriko started devouring the fish.

"So... what are... the details... of our next... mission?" Kiriko said in between bites and swallows.

"_sigh_ the document were searching for is a scroll that is 3 foot wide, and 1 foot in diameter."

"That's big." Kiriko said still eating her fish while Kagura nodded in agreement.

"It is located at the top floor which is the sixth floor and is in the east side room that is guarded 24/7. But the guards are at the entrance and would be easy to sneak in through the windows. The man we're targeting is Souya Ikata. Souya Ikata is the Feudal Lords main council member who handles the politics for him. He's 6' tall, pale, long brown hair that goes to his back, and black eyes. His room is on the fifth floor in the castle. That is all that is given to us at the moment." Kagura read out the scroll that holds the details of the mission.

"So who is going to steal the scroll and who is going to kill Ikata?" Kiriko said. This brought one thing. A moment of silence.

5 minutes later

"Jaken?" Kiriko suggested

"Jaken." Kagura agreed.

Both turned to each other and looked at their opponent in the eye. Again silence filled the air until.

"Ja Ken Po!" Both said in unison. Kagura pulled out the rock while Kiriko showed paper.

"Ha I won! I won! I won! I get to kill Ikata. I get to kill Ikata." Kiriko began singing this over and over while Kagura just stared at her friend's attitude and energy she's giving.

"Settle down. Let's pack up and head to the castle." Kagura wanted to end the singing of the death of Ikata. Once done packing they went to the castle.

At the Castle

"That is one huge castle." Kiriko whistled at this.

"You remember where the target is?" Kiriko nodded. "Good. We meet back here if your finish and make sure you seal his head in a scroll."

"Alright time to get." Kiriko was cut off.

"Wait! I will not have you blow up the place." Kiriko's mood went down at this. "What's with you and explosions anyways." She just shrugged. "Do me a favour and don't leave with a bang."

Kiriko dropped her shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"Let's get going." Both stealthily entered the castle grounds.

With Kagura

'_Put her in a demolition squad and she'll probably feel that she's home and met her lost brothers and sisters.'_ She thought as she avoided patrol one after another. She made it to the castle walls and began climbing her way up the castle. The place is constructed as the old way style to give it some taste. She stopped just before she reached the first floor roof and hanged there.

'_Hmm. Hired shinobi doing the patrol on the roofs. This is a lot harder than I thought.'_ Once the shinobi went by her she got up, unsheathe one of her tantō and stabbed the man's heart. _'At least I get to kill someone. This Nin is a jonin. There should be a few more.'_

With Kiriko

She left the castle grounds with most of the guards dead in her path. She killed who ever she sees. _'Know to head up to kill Ikata.'_ She reached the first floor roof and found a dead shinobi. _'Kagura's work.'_ She moved to the next floor and found two more dead shinobi. She moved on to the next and the next. Each floor to the fifth is a dead shinobi or two. _'She practically killed a whole squad alone! Ok, now to find Ikata.'_

She moved from one window to the next. _'Not here... nope... nothing... nada... bingo.'_ She slide the window aside and entered the room. No guards looking after him. _'Mission Accomplished._' She thought as she pulled out her wakizashi out of it's sheathe. She cut the man's throat deep enough to cut both voice box and air supply. The woke up trying to put pressure on his wound and tried to call for help, but found it hard to both yell or breath. The man went limb after a few seconds. Once dead, Kiriko removed the man's head and put it in the scroll.

"I should get to the rendezvous point." She said to herself and went through the window. _'And kill people I come across with.'_

Back with Kagura

Once she reached the top floor after she dispatched the shinobi that were on her path. _'That makes 5 jonins and 12 chunnins. Now the scroll.'_ She went to went to the room that held the scroll. _'2 guards inside the room. They don't feel like ninja from the way their chakra feels. Probably samurai.' _She hid beside the window and pulled out two shuriken in her right hand. She predicted where there stationed. She opened the window enough and thrown the shuriken.

True to their paths the shuriken hit their throats and the guards fell to the floor dead. Kagura entered the room and held the scroll under her arm. _'They shouldn't leave these things lying around in the open.'_

She went out the window and head to the rendezvous point. On the way by she found that the guards were all killed. _'Definitely Kiriko's work.'_

At the Rendezvous

Kiriko is leaning on a tree playing with one of her kunais

"I see you kept yourself busy." Kagura was referring to the guards.

"They were nothing. Well let's summon that accursed bird." Kiriko pulled out and open a scroll, bit her thumb and smeared it across the scroll with some chakra in the blood. Once done the scroll began the glow and puffed and Kryo appeared.

"You girls finished already. You still have one week to spare."

"We just want to get this over with." Kagura said.

"Ok then. Do you have info on the spy?"

"We got his scroll that tells us who hired him and what's his mission."Kiriko stated holding two scrolls in her hand. The raven nodded and placed them in a scroll.

"Did you find out about the bandit gathering and who was leading them?"

"We got his head in a scroll and the details on how we dealt with them and the info I interrogated out of him in this scroll." Kagura handed 2 scrolls to the raven and put them in another scroll.

"Did you kill the target and steal the scroll at the castle."

"Here's the head." Kiriko handed a scroll to Kryo and walked up to Kagura and swiped the scroll out of her hands. "And here is the scroll."

"Well I got to get these to my master and you two should head back to the safe house in wave. Take a break till the end of the week and my master will decide what to assign both of you." Kryo said while putting the scroll in a holder on his back and took off.

"Let's get going. I need a bath." Kiriko said and took off in the direction to Wave Country. Kagura sighed at her partner's antics and followed her back to Wave.

3 days later in Wave

Both Kiriko and Kagura were in the cavern in the water. Kagura is just resting in the cool water from neck to toe while Kiriko is swimming around. Kagura was thinking things through. _'We will be getting more missions like those and might get harder along the way. I sure hope that we...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted with something pressing against her lips. Something warm to the touch. Kagura l opened her eyes to see Kiriko kissing her.

Kagura didn't bother pushing away Kiriko, but return the kiss full. This made Kiriko moan in the kiss. They stopped kissing to get some oxygen in their lungs. "What is up with that?" Kagura asked.

"Well we finished out first missions and decided to get my first kiss from you." She said with a little blush on her face.

"Give me a warning next time you try that."

"Ok, get ready for this then." She still got Kagura unprepared for it.

Kagura didn't know what to do. She could strengthen the kiss with her tongue and die from suffocation. _'Is it possible to be killed from a kiss? If so, it will be one hell of a way to go.'_ She thought as she moved her tongue in Kiriko's mouth. Kiriko was surprised when she felt a tongue in her mouth. She started to like the feel of it and started pressing her tongue against it.

The two girls started to moan in their kiss and pulled out of it. Kiriko moved down to Kagura's neck and started kissing and licking. She started to get aggressive. _'I should stop her. She is getting me... AH!'_ Kagura screamed when she felt Kiriko bit into her between the shoulder and neck on her left side hurting and turning Kagura on.

Kiriko didn't know what she was doing. One moment she was kissing Kagura and now she has her teeth inside her. She moved away after she bit her. She was scared that she has hurt her. After she moved away in the water Kagura grabbed her hand and left the water with Kiriko in toe. She was being pulled to the house inside the cavern.

Kiriko was scared for her life. "Kagura I'm sorry I bit you. Please forgive me." She pleas to Kagura but didn't get an answer. Kiriko now fears for her life and is now in the house. She was pressed against the wall and being kissed by Kagura but is now more aggressive than before. Kiriko is now moaning in this kiss and her tongue is being dominated by Kagura's.

Kagura started moving her hand along Kiriko's hips. Feeling the wet smooth skin against her hands and moved up to her breast and started squeezing them with both hands. This turned Kiriko on and started feeling a different kind of wetness between her legs. Kagura stopped kissing Kiriko and moved down to her neck and started licking and sucking it. She moved her left hand alongside Kiriko's hips feeling the curves and her leg. Kiriko started breathing heavily.

"Kagura. Be a bit more...AH!!!" She felt something being pressed against her pussy.

"Man you're really wet down there." She removed her finger and showed it to Kiriko. Kagura started sucking on that finger to taste it which turned Kiriko on even more. "Hmm. Sweet and a little salty. I'm guessing it's from those ramen you keep on eating." Kagura moved down to her breast and started suckling them. "You're starting to develop nicely down here."

Kagura started suckling Kiriko's breast moving from left to right giving both equal treatments. Kiriko started screaming Kiriko's name in pleasure. Kagura moved her hand down to Kiriko's pussy and started rubbing it. Kiriko is completely losing her mind. Once Kagura deemed her ready she inserted one finger and felt resistance.

"Hmm. Your virginity. You want me to take it or stop right here?" She said while rubbing her finger against it.

"Take it!! As long as it's taken from you I don't care if it hurts!" Kagura shouted showing her lust, love and devotion in her eyes.

Kagura seen the emotions in her eyes and felt the same. "As you wish." She kissed her and pressed her finger in deeply earning a scream that is muffled out by the kiss. Kiriko's eyes started to tear up at the pain, but the kiss reassured her at Kagura's intentions. Once the pain died down Kiriko pressed her body against Kagura's to let her continue.

Once Kagura felt Kiriko's heated body she started moving her finger in and out of her pussy. She released her kiss to hear her moan and move down to suck on her breast which earned her name being called out with more moans.

Kiriko was feeling heat all over her body. She was feeling more pleasure when Kagura add another finger. Kagura was quickening her speed and added a third finger which made Kiriko go over the edge.

"Kagura... I'm... cummi... I'M CUMMING!!!" She screamed as her body began to spasm as she orgasm on Kagura's fingers. Kagura can feel Kiriko's inner walls squeezing her fingers as she came. Kiriko's body was twitching from her powerful orgasm as Kagura was watching her twitching. Once she calmed down, the energy in her legs were gone and began sliding down the wall.

Kagura smirked at Kiriko's lost of energy and carried her to her futon. Once she laid Kiriko down then she started kissing her again. She moved lover licking down her neck to her breast, over her stomach, over her little patch of hair and stopped at her pussy. It was still gushing out her fluids and she starting cleaning her off. She really can taste the ramen.

She looked up at Kiriko seeing her flushed face. She looked back at the task at hand and violently began eating her pussy out. Kiriko is clearly out of her mind when she started screaming in pleasure and moved her one her hand to hold Kagura's head in place and the other rub her breast. Kiriko was going over the edge again and Kagura isn't slowing down.

"I'm about to cum again...KAGURA!!!" She came but Kagura just kept on going. Kiriko moved her hips in the air taking Kagura's head with her. She kept herself up by her toes and head when she came. After a few seconds she collapsed onto the futon and still moaning. Kagura is still licking her insides liking the way she taste. "Kagura! I can't take much more! AH!!" Kiriko's eyes began to glaze over as she felt a huge pressure building up again and treating to explode.

Kagura moved her arms under Kiriko's leg and gripped down over her thigh to prepare to hold Kiriko down for the inevitable. Sure enough she started gushing her sweat nectar and started to spasm but held her down. Kiriko gave a silent scream and her hands were white from gripping the futon. Her eyes were completely glazed over from pleasure she passed out.

Once Kiriko passed out her body went limb and is taking huge intakes of breath from her silent scream. She was completely covered in sweat. Kagura moved up her body after finished licking up her liquids, pressing her body against her sweaty on enjoying the feel. _'Hmm. She passed out.'_ Kagura thought as she pulled her blanket over herself and Kiriko. She pulled Kiriko close to her and Kiriko cuddled into her. "I guess there is no turning back now."

To be continued.

* * *

........ I don't know what to write here.... so ja ne.....


	4. Chapter 4

Vile here. Again with the dialog and Disclaimer.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Demon Talk or Summon"**

**_Demon Thinking or Summon_**

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or Tenchu

* * *

Chapter 4 The Shinobi of Fang

For the past 3 months the girls have been doing assassination, tracking some Nin down, killing bandits, and the stealing documents. Most of these missions have been happening around Claw and Fang country. There last mission was to kill some A-Class Nin in Fang Country. After the mission is completed they were ordered to go to a remote area in Fang. Right now they are waiting in that area for their next mission.

"Kiriko. We're surrounded." Kagura said getting into a defensive stance along with Kiriko.

"I count 45 and rising." Kiriko stated. "Their all lo-jonin and higher."

"Get ready. On my count of 3 we head south and cut our way through." Kiriko nodded unsheathing her wakizashi. "1, 2"

"Stand down." Rikimaru poofed in front of the girls. "Everyone show yourself."

All the shinobi that surrounded the two girls appeared behind them kneeing both men and women. They all appeared to be equipped in Anbu armour but all black with their own choice of weapons from a katana, wakizashi and tantō.

"We apologize for not noticing you sooner Black Fox and Shadow Wolf." A shinobi in front of the group said.

"Black Fox/Shadow Wolf?" Both girls said in unison.

"Those are the code names you will be using them for this last mission against Claw. Yes, both of you will be leading this group of shinobi. The missions both of you have been doing is to weak Claw. Your first missions you both did are what triggered this war." Rikimaru said giving a pause to let this info sink in. "You see we needed to Claw to have a reason to fight Fang. The assassination and stolen scroll is reason enough to anger the Daimyo to start a war." Both girls were stunned at this revelation.

"What you didn't know is that Fang had already a hidden village." Kiriko gasped and Kiriko looked unfazed by this.

"How long had this hidden village been active?" Kiriko asked still trying to swallow the hidden village information.

"As of now the village is underground. Fang is surrounded by mountains so it's called Berugugakure no Sato **or Berugu**. **(1.)** Berugu has been active since the war started. As of now Ayame and Nagito are getting ready for battle."

"Ayame?" Kiriko asked.

"Nagito?" Kagura asked.

"Ayame is a Clan head of the Beniya Clan and has been fighting claw openly. She has been thankful for making her job easier. Nagito is our tactician and seal master. She is the one that has been decoding the documents you have been providing. " Rikimaru Explained while a shinobi walked towards the two girls.

"From what we have heard of you Fox-sama. That you have slaughtered a whole camp of shinobi and guardsman by yourself without them knowing." The shinobi has praised her and she just sheepishly rubbed her back.

"And you Wolf-dono. You sneaked into a high level guarded facility to kill your target and slipped out without getting spotted." Kagura still wondered how she did that. Kiriko would just blow up the place.

"Everyone has heard of your missions back in Berugu." Rikimaru stated. "We have an enough force to take over Mizu in its current civil war. We control Fang's Daimyo and we will take over the country after Claw. Our hidden village is located underground next to the Jiaxi Mountain. We will take you there after the takeover. Once that is done we will take over Fang and Wave."

"Wave?" Both Said.

"I have one of my subordinates as its Daimyo and will convert to Fang after we take over claw."

"What about a Kage?" Kagura asked still wondering if Rikimaru will be the one to lead them.

"I will not be the Shikokage.** (2.)** That will be Nagito's position. My reasons are that I am needed training new recruits and gather information. I will step in when I see when I am need."

"Your final mission is to eliminate the Claw Daimyo. Once that is done we will establish Claw as Fang. Don't let Daimyo survive. You have your mission. Now get to it." Rikimaru ordered.

"Hai." They all chorused and headed to the castle in Claw.

"So those two are the **Tsuinshikon**." **(3.) **A woman walked out of the shadows in a cloak and hood over her head. "A bit young don't you think."

"They survived the training I went through. Over time, those two will surpass even me." Rikimaru stated. "Are you here to check on your new students...? Nagito."

The woman pulled down her hood to show her short blue grey hair and silver blue eyes. "They show so much potential. Especially Black fox. In my care those two will indeed surpass you." She shunshin out of the area.

On the Way

"Wolf what should we do?" One of the Shinobi has asked.

"How many of us are here in this group?" Kagura gaining some information for the mission.

"84 all together Wolf-Dono." The shinobi said that stayed by her side since the travel.

'_That is a bit too many for a simple assassination.'_ Kagura thought. "What is the layout of the castle and surroundings?" Kagura asked figuring out a plan.

"The castle is 7 storied high, 100 metres wide and 132 metres long. It is surrounded by mountains and has only one entrance."

"Where is the Daimyo located?"

"We don't know."

"Any hidden paths I should now about?

"Our scouts have located 1 and it leads to the other side of the mountain on the west."

"I see." She said as she thought out her plan. "Right now let's just get to Claw."

5 miles south of main castle 1 day later

Everyone is resting for the upcoming battle.

"How many have experience in leading are here?" She asked.

"We have 5 in total Wolf. I am one of them. My name is Kataro of the Takata Clan." He was 6 foot tall with red brown shoulder length hair, build, brown eyes, and looks 20 years old. He has a katana on his back. A woman came up to Kagura. "This is my sister Meira also have experience." She is 5'8", slender and build, brown wavy short hair, red eyes, and looks 17. She too has a katana on her back.

"Nice to meet you Wolf." Meira said putting up a fake smile. She still can't believe she's taking orders from a child. Kagura just nodded.

"Over there we have Laya from the Yumura Clan." Kataro pointed to a girl that is 5'6" and looks 16. They're getting younger and younger. She has black purplish mid back length hair that is tied at the neck and brown sharp eyes. She is very slender, strong looking and has the aura of 'don't fuck with me'. She has 2 wakizashis strapped on her back x crossed. "The Yumura Clan are highly skilled in assassination and have some form of bloodline."

"What kind of bloodline?" Kagura asked.

"All I know is that it is like adrenaline entering your body in the heat of combat. Once they feel the adrenaline it stays with them." He stated. "That guy over there is also from the Yumura Clan but does not have the bloodline. I think his name is Kaiji." Kataro said pointing at a burly looking man that is 6'2", 24 years old, black short hair, and brown sharp eyes. He has 2 katanas on his back.

"Why doesn't he have the bloodline?" Kiriko came to listen in.

"Only the females are the ones that have the bloodline." Kiriko nodded.

"Is Kaiji Elite as well?" Kagura asked and Kataro nodded. "Who else is Elite?"

"That would be me." A woman with a black hair that is in a pony tail that went up to her neck and blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that shoes her stomach and wore black arm guards, she had black loose pants that were bandaged down at the ankles and wore black sandals. She had two tantōs. Kataro straighten up at her presence.

"It's an honour to meet you Ayame-dono." Kagura looked at thinking how strong this woman is.

'_She is definitely strong.'_ Kagura though and is wondering why a Clan leader of the Beniya is on this mission. "Why is a Clan leader on this mission?" She just said out loud.

"Straight to the point I see." Ayame said. "Well I'm just here to see how you two..." she pointed at Kiriko and Kagura. "...that how you give out orders to a squad of shinobi and how you plan things out."

"I see." Kagura said while Kiriko is bingeing on ramen.

"So what is the plan?" Ayame asked. _'From what Rikimaru have given me. Shadow wolf is the tactician of the two while black fox is the powerhouse. He also warned me not to give explosives to black fox. Now why would he give me that warning?'_

'_From what I have been given, we might as well go through the tunnel than raid the place. If this is an assassination, than me and Kiriko would just go ourselves. But with the numbers that is given it looks like he wants us to kill everyone. Now how to set this up.'_ She thought as she began a plan.

"Ok." Kagura said gaining everyone attention. "If this was just an ordinary assassination that you guys just wasted your time." They all smiled at this. "So I'm guessing everyone in that castle has to die." Ayame nodded. "Alright then. We will use the hidden path to enter the castle. We will split in two groups. One will kill everyone outside of the castle while the rest will work their way up to the Daimyo. The group that will go outside will be Fox, Kataro, Kaiji, Meira and 3 quarters of the shinobi while Me, Ayame, Laya and the rest of the group will work our way up."

"What if we get everyone outside?" Meira asked and earning a nod from the rest.

"You will leave some ninjas to guard the place while the rest of you climb the castle outside working your way to the top floor. While we divert their attention you will have an easier time to take out the Daimyo. If we don't get to him before you do." Kagura said with a smile and this rallied up the gathered shinobi.

"Alright then. Everyone get some rest and we'll begin out assault." Ayame ordered while they all complied.

"We won't be leaving with a bang." Kiriko whined with a pout.

In Konoha Council room

The council has been gathered for the usual until one of the elders had brought up the war between Claw and Fang. The hokage got a report from Jiraiya. It had info about a hidden village in fang, but they were just rumours but nothing accurate.

"We must send our forces to Fang and eliminate this threat." Danzo said earning nods from the two elder Homura and Koharu. The man sure favoured war over peace.

"Please explain to me Danzo, why should we send out our forces to attack a country that is in war." The hokage has stated trying to prevent Danzo from manipulating the council.

"That country is in war and will continue its path with the neighbouring countries." Danzo said. _'And control their forces that they have.'_ Danzo thought as he wants to control that kind of forces that have shown itself. "And they must of have started their own hidden village." Earning gasps from the rest of the council members.

"We must send our forces to halt this growing force and must be eliminated." Koharu has demanded and everyone nodded.

"Those are just rumours Koharu and from what I have gathered from my reports is that it was a neighbouring country that attacked Fang first. And do you have evidence of this hidden village." Everyone else had kept their mouths and Danzo was seething at this as he has ordered his own spies to Fang Country. But his spies have not returned and giving this information to the council will not be in his favour.

"If that is all than we are done here. Your all dismissed." The hokage said and left the room. The hokage had just returned back to his office to take on a great evil of all kages... paperwork.

"Just got back from a meeting old man." A voice over by the window said.

"What brings you here Jiraiya? Shouldn't you be at the hot springs right now?" Jiraiya just huffed at that remark.

"Unfortunately no. I'm here about the rumours about a hidden village."

"You bring news about these rumours?" Jiraiya nodded.

"It appears that the rumours appear true. There is a hidden village in Fang. My spy network is the best but can't locate the hidden village, but there is a rumour about its shinobi." Sarutobi gave Jiraiya a look that says 'explain or feel pain' look.

"There shinobi are indeed strong." Jiraiya said not speaking.

"..." Sarutobi was still waiting giving Jiraiya enough killing intent to continue which worked.

"I got a report about two ninjas that needs to be looked into." Sarutobi gave a stern look at the white haired men. "These two are the best from what I've gathered. They accomplished impossible missions that required 3 Anbu squads to do. They come and go. Where ever they go, they leave the area with dead corpses behind." Jiraiya said in a serious voice not kidding around.

"Who are these two?"

"Don't know. I just got what people call them. They are known as the Tsuinshikon."

In Root HQ

The area is just dark and hidden. An old bandaged old man is standing in the middle of the room waiting for his spies from Fang.

"Give me your report." A root member appeared before Danzo and is kneeling before the old man.

"I give bad news Danzo-sama. The spies have not returned." Danzo walked over to the root and back handed him.

"This is the 15th time that has happened! Send in a squad this time and tell them not to come back without information!" Danzo is angry with this. Every spy he sends disappears. They are either dead or have been captured.

"Hai Danzo-sama." He said and left the room.

'_The hidden village in Fang will soon be in my grasp. Once I control Fang's ninja, I will use them to take over Konoha, then the whole element countries."_ Danzo thought and gave a laugh at the thought.

Back to the Fang Ninja

It is Nightfall and the group has just arrived at the entrance of the hidden path. In front of them is a odd looking door with no knob.

"The way is block. Looks like we will have to break it down." Kaiji said as he got ready to break down the door.

"Wait!" Laya said as she walked towards the door and looked at it. She tapped it to hear how it sounds. She sighed. "I can only be opened from the other side. Don't bother blowing it off. The damn thing is 1 metre thick."

"She got rid of my idea." Kiriko said. She really like blowing things up.

Kagura is standing in front thinking things through. "Who here knows the **Earth Fish Traveling Technique**? 12 shinobi had their hands up. "You guys will make a tunnel that will go around the door and into the tunnel." She ordered and the shinobi sprang into action.

12 Minutes Later.

"So I blow up the poor guy." Kiriko said as she finished telling her first mission. Then a shinobi came out of the tunnel.

"The tunnel is complete and secured at the other side Wolf-Dono."

"Alright everyone lets go." Everyone went in the tunnel and went to the end.

17 minutes of manoeuvring in the tunnels they have found the end that connects to the castle. Ayame and Laya went inside and killed whoever was inside. They gave the order to follow. Once everyone is inside they stopped to remind them of their assignments.

"Does everyone remember their objective." Kagura asked and got nods from everyone. "Ok than let's get this started and try to keep things quiet as possible."

With Kiriko

"Ok than let's get this started and try to keep things as quiet as possible." Everyone sprang into action.

Kiriko sneaked outside and went up the outer walls to kill the lookouts. The guards didn't notice her as she stabbed the man through the heart and pulled it out quick. Once he dropped dead she moved on to another lookout. She noticed Kataro went inside a barrack and leave the area with blood on his sword. _'I didn't hear a thing.'_

She just finished killing another lookout and noticed a guard at the other tower about 74 metres away that spotted our attack and about to raise the alarm. She couldn't have that as she used her speed to reach the guard in a second and sliced off his arm that went for the alarm. The man was about the scream but Kiriko cut open his throat. The man fell to the floor and died.

'_Kami, that was fast.'_ Were the thoughts of the shinobi that witness Fox's speed or Kiriko's speed.

'_This is getting boring.'_ Kiriko thought as she sneaked up to another patrol. There were for of them. She readied herself and went for the kill. Kiriko stabbed the first one in the spine and pulled to the right slicing its way to his right. She continued her right swing and moved to a guard on her left and cut the man's head off. She went to the third and kicked him in the nose hard enough to send it to his brain killing him. Then she jumped in the air and landed on the last guys shoulders than plunge her wakizashi down on the man. She twisted her blade and jump on the ground. All this in 5 seconds.

Once everyone is killed. They gathered in one area.

"Who man did you kill? I killed 52." Kaiji asked looking proud.

"I got 43." Kataro said with his arms crossed.

"37." Meira said.

"63." Kiriko said earning fish shape mouths from everyone. "Alright than half you guys stay here and we'll head to the roof." They all nod and half of the group went to the roof and the others hid in the shadows.

With Kagura

'_This is really getting annoying.'_ Kagura thought as she killed a group of people in a room for the 17th time and is now on the third floor. She felt more chakra sources from below and moved up and stopped. _'Looks like Kiriko's group are finished outside. We really need more people for this.'_

2 floors and 45 rooms later

"The poor bastard wouldn't stop begging for his life so I just got over with it." Ayame said as she exited the Daimyo's room. "Alright let's get everyone together."

Everyone had gathered in the courtyard of the castle.

"As of now Claw Country does not have a Daimyo and we will take control of Claw and convert in to Fang!" She said to her shinobi and they all cheered. She left the group at went to the Tsuinshikon.

"Rikimaru said once this mission is over you two is to report back to your safe house where ever that is." Ayame said seeing the two shunshin out of the area leaving black feathers gliding to the ground. "Those two really are something." She smiled and went to set things up to take over Claw.

At Wave Safe House

"How long do you think Berugu will be discovered?" Kiriko asked as she rested her head against Kagura's shoulder bathing in the water.

"Don't know. I say it would be heard of in the next year." Kagura said.

"How do you like your name? I like my name. The Black Fox. It has a nice ring to it."

"They should call you the Destruction Fox. You still leave the place with an explosion." Kagura stated.

"I didn't blow up the castle." She huffed and pouted.

"I'm surprised it's still sta...Ow!" Kiriko elbowed her. "Ok, Ok, I'm just teasing." She pulled Kiriko closer to her side.

"You still didn't answer me about your name." Kiriko said as she went back to resting her head on Kagura's shoulder.

"It fits me really well. Especially yours." She finished and just enjoyed the silence.

"Were going to Berugu soon are we." Kiriko asked.

"In time we will." Kagura said. _'Things will be getting interesting soon.'_

To be Continued

**(1.) Berugugakure no Sato: **Village hidden in the Mountains

**(2.) Shikokage:** Fang Shadow

**(3.) Tsuinshikon:** Twin Fangs

* * *

I think I was about to write the wave ark next chapter when I wrote this far. Well might as well ask those who are actually reading this.

For those who wants Haku alive review **Yes** or **No**.

And

What Gender you want Haku to be. **Female **or **Male.**

And

Shoulde Haku be the third Fang(Possibly a dragon) **Yes **or **No**.

Review your answer. I'm not going to put up a poll so review. Ja ne.


End file.
